Prairie Oyster
by Moosecandles
Summary: Spike Sends Faye On A Wild Goose Chase. She Comes Back Upset But Then They Get A Better Offer. I do NOT own Bebop.
1. Session One

Spike looked over at Ein as he leaned back on the couch with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Jet looked over from the computer as the dog barked.  
  
"This place is so quiet with out her here." Jet said smiling as he scooted the chair away and sat next to Ein on the other couch. Spike stretched his feet out onto the table and flicked his ashes behind him. Jet pulled out a cigarette as ein barked again. spike rose off of the couch. He stuck his hand in his pocket and walked towards the holding room for his ship. Jet leaned forward and rubbed his neck.  
  
"Man, this place is tired." He looked over at Ein for a moment who barked at him and Jet began petting the dog.  
  
Spike wandered over to the Swordfish looking up at its red metal. he took off his jacket and laid it on the seat and then his tie. He wandered over to the corner of the room and picked up a sponge and bucket. He wandered toward the kitchen with the bucket. He walked by Jet and Jet leaned back calling after him.  
  
"I think any mark on that peice of junk is a stain." Spike turned on the water. Then called over it after taking the cigarette out of his mouth  
  
"Just like you Jet?" Jet chuckled and shook his head putting his cigarette out. Jet rose and stretched with a groan. Spike walked through again. He put out his cigarette on the table and Jet jabbed at him.  
  
"Aw come on Spike. Now we have a burn. If our junk isn't busted enough" Spike kept walking but grinned at Jet. Jet sat back down on the computer and started flipping through bounties.   
  
Spike walked back in and sat the sudsy yellow bucket down. He dropped the sponge in and the water sloshed back and forth. He unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on top of the chair with the tie and jacket. He picked the sponge up and started washing and not a moment later he heard Jet yelling.  
  
"Here she comes" Spike shook his head for a moment. Then continued sponging down the ship. Ein as barking as she landed the craft and she marched over into the place where Spike stood. He heard her and turned around. She pointed at him planting herself in the angry position.  
  
"You knew the bounty was a phony" Jet peaked his head in for a moment. He turned around dropping the sponge. She just spoke again.  
  
"I should have known you were going to be an idiot an send me on a wild goose chase," Spike smiled and laughed for a moment and she walked over closer to him. Jet started to walk in.  
  
"Jet you may not want to see this," Jet pulled his head back and heard a giant crash as he laughed to himself.  
  
"Grand Spike thinks he can get away with anything," Spike leaned up from the ground and wiped his mouth where blood was starting to come out.  
  
"You fell for it didn't you?" She kicked him in the side and left the room. Jet walked in and gave spike a hand up.  
  
"You really sent her on a fake bounty?" Spike laughed for a moment throwing his hand up behind him and rubbing his hair. Jet laughed.  
  
"Nice one," Faye then screamed from the other room.  
  
"I can hear you Jet!" Spike smiled at Jet for a moment laughing. Jet sat down on a chair and leaned back lighting another cigarette.  
  
"Well I guess the place is alive again." 


	2. Session Two

Spike rolled over in bed to see Faye's face at his eye level. He panicked for a moment wondering what he had drank to allow Faye into his bed. then he realized she wasn't actually in the bed. She smiled at him lightly in the dark. She raised her arm and he jumped as she threw a bucket of water on him.  
  
"You probably should not leave buckets of water around they could get spilled," Spike growled at her and she smiled even wider.  
  
"I am warning you Faye," he gave in a low rumble. She smirked for a moment backing away and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you going to do Spike? Scold me?" He tore the covers off of himself. He wore a gray wife beater and bad striped boxer shorts. He jumped out and started chasing her. Ein lifted his head looking up from the couch. He rolled over and went black to sleep. Faye started to charge up the stairs when he swung himself over the railing and landed in front of her. She turned around quick and started running away. Spike was thinking to himself.  
  
'What time is it anyway?' He almost tripped over something when he regained his balance he found her ready to trip him and he jumped over her foot and spun around slamming her against the wall. His hands were pushed against her shoulders and his leg blocking her legs. She closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"I'll punish you Faye," Faye opened her eyes looking into his dark eyes for just a moment. The expression she found in them made her almost shiver. They were full of playfulness and treachery. she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"You don't know punishment Spike," Faye said smirking at him again. His face got dangerously close to hers. Her stomach fluttered briefly.  
  
"Faye, you don't know anything," He got closer to her. She coughed lightly.  
  
"Did you brush your teeth?" She laughed to herself as she saw Spike's reaction then Jet walked around the corner.   
  
"Am I interrupting something? I hope not because that would be a little rude. A little like you two running all around the ship at all hours at night," Spike backed away from Faye and she kicked him in the shin. he grabbed at his shin and gave Faye puppy eyes as she turned to Jet,  
  
"You sound and awful lot like a disapproving mother. You've mastered the tone wonderfully," she wondered off to bed. Spike glared at her. Jet looked at him as Spike rose off of his haunches. He rubbed his shin lightly.   
  
"Those boots could take a leg off," Jet looked down at Spike for a moment, then he turned and started walking away then looked back for a moment  
  
"You two are bickering like a couple," Spike stood straight up and watched Jet walk off. He heard Jet's door close and he laughed lightly. patting his sides to realize he did not have pockets for a cigarette. He started walking back and he looked at his bed and saw it was sodden he kicked the frame and grabbed an extra set of blankets from under the bed. He grabbed his pants and searched for a carton of cigarettes he found nothing.  
  
"Faye..." He said in a low growl. She walked out of the corner no longer hidden by darkness holding the carton between her index finger and her middle finger.  
  
"I found these in your pocket, they wouldn't happen to be yours would they?" He turned towards her angrily he jumped over the bed and slammed her into the corner and she shoved them into her pocket. He smiled and he reached into her pocket. He saw her eyes for a moment and his hand stopped she opened her eyes quickly and slapped him with one hand. He pulled his hand out holding the carton.  
  
"Just getting my nicotine," she glared at him. He wandered out of the room leaving her standing in the corner. Ein looked at him as he threw himself onto the couch opposite him. Faye walks through and leans over him smiling.  
  
"Spike, you'll find it may be hard to sleep the rest of the night," He grabbed the neck of her shirt and lifted himself off of the couch. He put his face inches away from hers.  
  
"With your screaming and bothering me, yes it will be very difficult," he released her and rolled over pulling the blanket around him. She had her hand up to speak when he rose up again and put his finger up to silence her.  
  
"Now either join me or go to your room," she opened her mouth and he lifted his finger again and stormed away and he laid back he pulled a cigarette out and threw the carton on to the table and lit one blowing the smoke into the air. He finished it off as he heard a moan coming from somewhere in the ship.  
  
'Hmmm. That was not Jet.' He rolled over pressing the cigarette into the table. He scooted closer to the top of the couch as he heard a fan switch on.  
  
Spike rolled over to see Faye's face. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she was lit lightly by the computer screen. He scooted up on the couch.  
  
"Faye what is it now?" She stood up as he scratched his head. The blanket slid around her shoulder as she crawled over him straddling him. Spike's eyes bulged confused.  
  
"I want you to punish me," She said dropping the blanket. Then spike fell out of bed and woke up. He rubbed his head and looked around.  
  
"We gotta have some Jack around here some where." 


	3. Session Three

When Faye walked out into the kitchen she found spike on this third shot. She gave him a look of disbelief.  
  
"Isn't it a little early to start?" she had a very relaxed look on her face. He noted this.  
  
"Never too early for Jack." She smiled and grabbed a drink out of the fridge. Spike was pouring himself another shot when Jet walked in. Spike was grateful for someone besides Faye to look at. He looked at Jet and He was shaking his head.  
  
"How many have you had already?" Faye laugh for a moment,  
  
"I think he's on his twenty fifth jugging by the color of his face," Spike slammed his fifth shot down and pushed the alcohol towards Jet.  
  
"Get this stuff away from me," Jet smiled and turned around putting the recipe for headache back in it proper place. Then they all headed out of the room. Spike shook his head for a moment to center his mind then reached into his pockets for his cigarettes. He could not find them. When he heard faye giggle. he turned around reluctantly.  
  
"Lost your smokes dear?" Spike frowned at her and turned around and collapsed onto the couch. Jet sat in front of the computer. Spike got up a moment after Faye sat on the stair and walked towards the sword fish. He stopped at his bed and touched the cloth of the sheets that were still wet. He frowned and stared putting the stuff up on a line so it could dry. When he got to the pillow he realized that probably would not dry easily. He threw it on the floor. He then switched to working clothes and grabbed his box of tools heading towards the swordfish. He got his board on wheels and wheeled himself underneath and started working on the ship. A bounty a few days ago had caused some damage. He heard Faye squeal and Jet yell. Spike sighed and rolled further underneath the ship when Jet wandered in rubbing his cheek. Spike rolled sideways and looked at him from the side of the ship.  
  
"You get yourself in trouble with the ladies Jet?" Jet looked back at the door.  
  
"I don't know if I would call that a lady. Just Remind me never to make a Joke about you two," Spike's face moved into a frown.  
  
"I will," Jet sat down on a chair.  
  
"We have a bounty for 6 million from a private party," Spike's face perked up. Just what he needed a distraction.  
  
"You've got my attention," Jet smiled and continued  
  
"The guy is a murderer the police have been after him but hadn't set him up for a bounty. But a private party has opened up a bounty. A large one. The guys name is Jason Vala. The name of the private party is Competa. But that does not really mean anything they could give a fake name." He saw Spike smile then hit his head on the ship when Faye decided to scream,  
  
"Are we going or what?!" Spike wheeled out from underneath the ship and glared at her rubbing his head. He sat up and walked over to pick up his clothes.  
  
"A little privacy please Faye, I will need to get dressed," She glared and walked out of the room slowly. Jet watched Spike watching her. There was something different in his eye. Spike started switching clothes. Jet stood up and started walking out. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened, what changed. The little situation in the hall looked like a joke. Was it? Spike wandered out after him holding his gun and putting a new set of bullets in it.   
  
"Give me the plan Jet," Faye sat on the couch next to Ein loading her gun too. She looked up at Spike for a moment. She saw a grin on his face.  
  
"What?!" Jet looked over at Spike for a moment and could tell this was bad.  
  
"Where do you keep that gun?" She stood up and smacked him across the face in a huff. Spike laughed and rubbed his cheek. Ein barked at them. Jet took to keeping his mouth shut and sat down at the computer. Faye sat glaring at Spike. He simply smiled at her.  
  
"What are you drunk?"  
  
"Most Likely," He said with a smirk. 


	4. Session Four

Chapter Four  
  
Spike sat next to Faye as they waited for Jet to walk back out. She was leaning forward playing solitaire. Spike watched her intently. She wasn't paying attention. He watch how her hair fell forward and her fingers gently stroked the cards while turning them over. His mind froze. And he scolded himself silently. He leaned forward and took her drink off of the table and started drinking out of it. she looked at him as he spit it out.  
  
"What Is that?" The table was moistened and her cards were all sticky. She glared at him and snatched the remainder of the drink out of his hand. He put his finger in his mouth and fished something out of it.  
  
"It's orange juice Fuck Mook, God you are so annoying," Spike laughed and pulled a cigarette out of the pack sitting on the table. She looked at her cards angrily and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"I am not cleaning that up," He laughed for a moment. Then he turned and looked at her face which was completely serious.  
  
"Oh that means you think I am cleaning it?" She looked at him for a moment.  
  
"It is your saliva idiot," He laughed and grabbed her soda dumping it on her head. She growled for a moment and he ran the other way then reached over and took his cigarettes off the table shoving them in his pocket. He took off up the stairs. He heard Faye clunking after him as he closed the door to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet. Started messing with his gun out of habit. He heard her stop in front of the door as he locked it quickly. She tried to open it.  
  
"Spiegel I am warning you, open this door you…" She heard Spike's voice come through the door soft and smooth.  
  
"Ah Ah, Faye you better watch your language I am still a young boy," she pulled on the door harder this time. She took out her gun and cocked the trigger.  
  
"I am giving you a chance Spike,"   
  
"A chance for what?" She aimed at the door with a smirk on her face. She shot the doorknob off with a laugh and Spike had fallen onto the floor when she swung the door open. He was hiding behind the toilet. She put her gun away and walked over to him and lifted him up by his tie and shoved him against the wall. Spike held his hands out in front of him offering surrender with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I have had enough of it Spike," Faye smirked and as she kicked him in the shin still holding him there by the tie. Spike glared at her putting his hands down and grabbing her around the waist lifting her up off the ground.  
  
"Put me down you jerk!!" Spike laughed.   
  
"You have been causing me some trouble the last couple days I am tired of that," Faye kicked him in the chest and he dropped her and she let go of his tie. He rubbed his chest for a minute. He lowered down to the floor and kicked her feet and then rose again in a split second. She slammed onto the ground and glared up at him.  
  
"you are lucky I did not slam my head on something ," Spike laughed holding his stomach for a moment. She got up and slammed him against the wall again. Her right hand rested on his hip right above his belt and her left in the middle of his chest. His body got warmer at the reaction to her hand so close. He grabbed her hand and closed the door with his foot shoving her against the wall. She tried to kick at him. He held her legs in place with his leg.  
  
"Hey this feels familiar," he said mockingly remembering the moment in the hallway. She remembered to and she looked into his eyes again. It was a mistake. Their color trapped her for a moment. She froze as she felt his hand stroking her side.   
  
"Jet won't bother us this time," He pinched side, hard and she squealed and slapped him.  
  
"You pervert get away from me," He then rubbed the skin he had pinched lightly. He felt her shiver as his hand traveled around her back and up then down her spine. Her eyes closed. He leaned closer to her.  
  
"I think you are the pervert," His mouth right by her ear. He took his hand and traced around the top of her shorts. She shuddered. She opened her eyes and saw the smirk across her face. He laughed for a moment and she struggled a little and he started to take his hand away and her other hand came up and gently messed with his hair he stopped his movement looking into her eyes. She smiled as she pulled him towards her. He returned the grin. They heard the door slam and She moved out of the way as he released her hand and she smashed his head into the wall he fell over with a loud grunt. She ran out of the room and down to meet Jet. Spike felt like an idiot. He sat Indian style on the ground. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and he heard Jet walk up the stairs to see him.  
  
"What the fuck happened to the bathroom," He said pointing at the hole where the doorknob had been. Spike exhaled a cloud of smoke and looked up at him.  
  
"I believe the Tornado Faye ran through here" 


	5. Session Five

Chapter Five  
  
Jet and Spike sat in the bar looking around trying to spot their bounty. Spike looked around as Jet played on the computer. Spike set a cigarette between his lips. He was smoking a lot more these days with the frustration that Faye had been giving him. He hated to acknowledge the fact that he was actually attracted but he couldn't help it. He smiled for a moment and Jet was staring at him strangely when Spike opened his eyes again.  
  
"Are you paying attention Spike?" Spike shook his head and lit the cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"Do I ever?" Jet glared at him and turned the computer his direction.   
  
"Faye is going to distract him and we are going to go in behind him Faye is on the other side of the restaurant and she says she spotted him," Spike smiled briefly thinking of the time in the bathroom and then tried to gain back concentration.   
  
"Sounds fine to me, this fine restaurant probably will not let us back in," Spike tried hard to sound like this was the only thing on his mind but it was obvious that Jet had already noticed. Spike took out his gun underneath the table and slammed the clip into it. He stroked the top of it for a moment smiling. Jet stood up and Spike rose with him. Spike saw Faye first she was leaning across the table staring at the guy with pure adoration in her eyes. He laughed for a moment.   
  
'Poor guy will never know what hit him," that was the idea. Faye looked up for a moment with a little fear in her eyes. The perfect actor. Jet landed a hand on the guys shoulder the guy stood up and tried to get away. Jet grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Spike handed him the ropes. The guy tried to kick Jet and spike pulled his gun and rounded in front of the man putting the gun in his face. Jet voice rumbled,  
  
"You are Jason Vala aren't you?" The man froze angrily and then tried to kick at Spike. Spike pushed the gun closer. Faye got up.  
  
"Got any other bondage lover?" She whispered in Spike ear. He turned to answer her but kept his eye on Jason.   
  
"Coat pocket," he felt her reach into his coat pocket and his mind wandered for a moment. Then he opened his eyes wide to look at Jason and keep them there. Jet smiled as Faye tied the guys feet.  
  
"You're learning something Faye," She glared at him but kept her mouth shut. They dragged him out of the restaurant and towards the Bebop which was parked in the harbor outside. Faye was hopping around.  
  
"It is a lot of money for you," she said pointing at the man. Spike walked behind them his hand in his pockets the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Faye turned and looked at him for a minute. She smiled wide at him. He shook his head for a moment. Trying not to think about her in any other way besides and idiot girl with an attitude. It didn't work. They dragged him into the Bebop and Spike grabbed some more rope and they tied him around the middle to the pole. He glared at them.  
  
"You know I have more money to pay you off with, More than whatever they are offering," Jet and Spike perked up. Jet looked at Spike for a moment. Faye got in the guys face.  
  
"you have six million?" The guy sighed and looked down at his feet he could barely see them because of their position of being tied to the pole.  
  
"I have close, c'mon, you're bounty hunters the quickest money. I'm right here" Faye shook her head.   
  
"Not happening sweetheart," spike smiled and leaned back putting the cigarette out as Jet sent a message to the person who had sent out the bounty.  
  
"He'll be arriving soon," Spike looked at Faye as she walked towards him and sat down silently next to him. When she leaned on him. His eyes widened and he looked at Jet confused. Jet was getting up and walking away.  
  
"I'm gonna get ready," Spike glared after him for a moment. As Faye laid her head in his lap.  
  
"Spike…" He looked down at her for a moment. Then he looked over at the guy and he was messing with his bonds. Spike flicked out his gun quickly.  
  
"Mr. Vala I suggest you stop that, I'll have to come over there and tie those restraints harder and less comfortably. And that will not be fun for you. Because I will knock out a tooth or too as well," Faye smiled up at him. He looked down at her again.  
  
"I don't like it when you tease me," 


	6. Session Six

Chapter Six  
  
Faye looked up at him with a smirk across her mouth. She sat up quickly and put her finger in her mouth. She looked like a child that had just been scolded.   
  
"Am I teasing?" He tried to push her away but she threw her left leg over him and she scooted over onto his lap. Despite himself he felt the start of arousal. She smiled at him. He guessed that she was feeling it to.  
  
"Faye you are going to regret this," She smiled and leaned back and grabbed a soda on the table and started drinking out of it then winked at Spike and stood up he watched her trying to decide what was going on it was not long before he realized and it was too late. She had already dumped the soda all over him. He was sodden again. He growled at her and she smiled enjoying the ripple that ran through her with that wonderful noise. He swung himself over the couch ignoring the sounds of the bounty laughing at him. He saw her as she ran into his room he followed her. He looked around the room. It was so quiet he could not figure out where she was. He listened quietly looking around. He turned his back to the closet and looked underneath the bed when she busted out of the closet and he grabbed her ankle as she tried to run past him. She squealed as she fell over onto the bed as he let go of her. He rose up over her and he saw her rubbing her ankle totally involved in that. He jumped on her. She smiled up at him. He held her wrists again. He sat on top of her he released her wrists and she started to take off his jacket. She smiled and pushed him back over and she crawled on top of him. He smiled and said in a low noise.  
  
"I figured you would want it like this," She laughed as he leaned forward so she could take the jacket off. He then started taking the rest of his clothes of himself and she started doing the same with hers. He smiled at her body and he leaned her back laying her head and he poised himself over her. She gently said his name and touched his arms lightly. As he slid inside her heart stopped frozen. It had been far too long. He kissed her roughly as they continued their motions. She looked into his eyes again and then watched them close in pleasure. He opened his mouth and she kissed him touching every surface with tongue. They were gasping lightly and quietly.  
  
"Spike," she said with a gasp as she neared the rise. He smiled down at her and worked harder. He loved the look of full pleasure in her face. Her nails ran down his back and she screamed his name and then he fell down right on top of her.  
  
"Faye…" She smiled and stroked his face. They heard Jet scream as they had neared in for another kiss. Faye closed her eys,  
  
"Shit," They quickly got dressed Spike wore his shirts and pants only. He grabbed his gun and rushed out to meet whatever was going on. Faye followed behind him and grasped his arm to keep from sliding when she tried to stop next to him. Jet was faced with the person who had set up the bounty. He had his gun pointed at Jet's head. Spike raised his gun to aim at the guys hand. He shot and the man screamed in pain dropping to the floor. Spike jumped over the couches towards where the bounty was tied up and the other man lay on the floor. He pointed his gun at him. Jet leaned down and picked up the other gun. Spike looked at Jet,  
  
"Guessing he's not gonna pay?" Jet shook his head no and Spike sighed. He stomped on the guys foot. Faye walked over and looked at the tied up man. Spike and Jet looked at each other for a moment. Jet rubbed his neck for a moment,  
  
"What are we going to with him?" Spike shrugged for a moment. He nodded at Faye for a moment,  
  
"Babe could you go get some rope, it's in my closet," She smiled for a moment. Jet looked at Spike strangely.  
  
"Babe?" Spike laughed at Jet's face then turned to the bounty.  
  
"I think we will take your bribe now," 


End file.
